1967fordmustanggt500fandomcom-20200215-history
David Capaldi
David Capaldi is the main male protagonist of "The Deutschland" series. After a horrific incident in his past, he decided to enroll in Kouryou Academy to get stronger, and to understand his Irregular powers. He decided to join a private group called "The Domain" of the academy. The Domain had a handful of cute girls, so David is a little shy when he first joins. He learns to grow close to each and every one of them, and he may just end up dating one of them. Appearance David is a handsome young man and well built. He also is said to be a bit taller than the average teen male. He has shortish brown hair and brown-golden eyes. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform, which consists of a white dress shirt with a blue tie, black jacket and a pair of blue pants. Sometimes he will accompany his school uniform with a Wide-Brim Fedora, Trench-coat, and maybe even sunglasses. When he is in the dorms with his roommate Miwa or his group, he usually wears a white shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Like every Blaze user, David has the Astar mark located on his chest. Personality David is known to be a kind guy. Although he is a little dense, he is strong-minded and has a friendly personality, which results in girls getting attracted to him, or either hating him. He would always pep up his friends and protect them whenever they are sad, and because of this, he has a quite care-free personality and can often accept other's faults without much trouble. So far in the series, his favorite food is Beef mixed with Macaroni and he can tolerate any type of vegetables, Because of the lack of variety in his meals, Miwa and Miyabi give him a plate of vegetables everyday. On the island, he eats all meat he can before Miwa notices. Background What is known of David's background is limited. But it is known that when he was a little boy, his big sister was killed by an unknown boy. Due to this incident, David enrolled to Kouryou Academy to get stronger. David still consistently gets flashbacks and nightmares from the incident, and it further inspires him to become stronger, because the boy told him that his sister died for he was "too weak". Relationships Since David is in a club full with cute girls, he has many relationships consisting of heterosexuality. Miyabi Hotaka A very important friend of David's in a very special way. He always supports her because he knows she will become stronger one day. On the island, Miyabi confesses to him and accidentally misunderstands David's facial expression making her run away, even though he was happy with her feelings. Prior the "Killing Game" in the Kouryou Academy, Miyabi accepts the power <> and attacks her friends because of her obsession over David. Lilith Bristol Lilith is one of David's close friends at the academy. When David ends up getting in a bad situation, she is always there to save him in the nick of time. In her first appearance, Lilith is shown taking a bath in a waterfall when her butler appears and tells her of a boy who attends Kouryou Academy who's like her, an <>. She travels to Kouryou Academy and meets David, asking him in a forceful manner to be her <>, which he rejects saying he already has a duo and isn't planning on leaving her side. The next time they meet, she invites David to go out with her to amusement park. After roaming around till the night when Lilith asks David again to be her duo, David rejects and she slaps him for rejecting her 2 times. After the rejection Lilith challenges David to a Survive game and if David loses he must become her <> After the <> game that she made to challenge David, he wins. She falls deeply in love with David and proclaims that she has decided to make him her future husband and that she will definitely make him fall in love for her. David indeed seems to be caring about her and is considerate about her feelings for him as he apologizes when she says that she is jealous of his reaction when he finds out Julius is discharged from hospital. He is seem not defying to the statement that she said this is all I can do for my future spouse. It is still unknown how he really feels about Lilith. Rito Tsukimi A teacher with double personalities. During the <>, she shows her other personality that wants to fight and kill. She proclaims that it's only a job to kill some of the students. When David is fighting with Rito, she is shown to be giving them a hard time because of their differences, making her look down on them. Because of this, the fight ends with her defeat. After the fight, Rito starts to take an interest in David. Rito seems to have a sexual interest towards David Miwa Kibitsu Miwa is David's <>. She is a very important person to him, and he is very important to her, because of their time together during the beginning of the school year. They know more about each other than the others know about them. David and Miwa are shown to have a huge amount of trust between them. Later on, they both reveal they want revenge for the deaths of their love ones. They always support each other and didn't give up no matter what. Tomoe Tachibana Tomoe is one of David's first friends upon entering the academy. Every day when David heads for the cafeteria for a meal, if he get's a lot of meat, Tomoe always tells him to eat some vegetables because she worries about her friends' health. Later after the events when the gang was attacked, David asks Tachibana to become his teacher to improve his attack and defense. Later without knowing it herself, Tomoe ends up falling in love with David. Kevin Torasaki Kevin is shown to be a very straight forward friend to David, but from time to time shows kindness which is shown a lot during the school battles. They both grew up in the same town along with David's big sister but Kevin left the town before one incident that ended up killing David's sister. Imari Nagakura She is the first person that David meets during the Qualification Ceremony for Kouryou Academy. During the ceremony, Chairman Sayuka announces that each student must fight each other one on one with the winner being allowed to enter the academy. Imari and David on friendly terms battle it out to enter the academy. Unfortunately, she loses and is sent home. Later, it's revealed that those who failed the<> have been assigned to an island. When Miyabi asked whether she loves David, she says that they both became very friendly easily and if she was still with him- she didn't complete it but it is hinted that she might have developed feelings towards David at the starting but it was interrupted due to them getting separated and being put in different branches.